Project Summary The human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) currently infects more than 1million Americans. The Palm Springs HIV/AIDS Symposium brings together experts from all across the United States to discuss their research to better understand how HIV causes the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) and ultimately, death. This meeting greatly improves our likelihood of eliminating AIDS from North America and globally.